Iron Man
Iron Man '''is an playable character of Avengeance series. Bios Avengeance Disassembled Wounded, captured and forced to build a weapon by his enemies, billionaire industrialist Tony Stark instead created an advanced suit of armor to save his life and escape captivity. Now with a new outlook on life, Tony uses his money and intelligence to make the world a safer, better place as Iron Man. Power and Abilities * Genius Level Intellect * Master Engineer * Master Scientist * Expert Hacker * Marksman * Expert Businessman * Expert Tactician * Skilled Pilot Class Iron Man is a '''Knight/Tech character. His attacks are based on repulsor blasts, rockets, and lasers. Iron Man can also fly in open worlds and hack into hidden computers that grant access to hidden warehouses and such. He can also switch suits abord the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Character stats Armor Iron Man possesses powered armor that gives him superhuman strength and durability, flight, and an array of weapons. The armor is invented and worn by Stark (with occasional short-term exceptions). The weapons systems of the suit have changed over the years, but Iron Man's standard offensive weapons have always been the repulsor rays that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. Other weapons built into various incarnations of the armor include: the uni-beam projector in its chest; pulse bolts (that pick up kinetic energy along the way; so the farther they travel, the harder they hit); an electromagnetic pulse generator; and a defensive energy shield that can be extended up to 360 degrees. Other capabilities include: generating ultra-freon (i.e., a freeze-beam); creating and manipulating magnetic fields; emitting sonic blasts; and projecting 3-dimensional holograms (to create decoys). In addition to the general-purpose model he wears, Stark has developed several specialized suits for space travel, deep-sea diving, stealth, and other special purposes. Stark has modified suits, like the Hulkbuster heavy armor. The Hulkbuster armor is composed of add-ons to his so-called modular armor, designed to enhance its strength and durability enough to engage the Incredible Hulk in a fight. A later model, designed for use against Thor, is modeled on the Destroyer and uses a mystical power source. Stark develops an electronics pack during the Armor Wars that, when attached to armors that use Stark technologies, will burn out those components, rendering the suit useless. This pack is ineffective on later models. While it is typically associated with James Rhodes, the War Machine armor began as one of Stark's specialty armors. The most recent models of Stark's armor, beginning with the Extremis Armor, are now stored in the hollow portions of Stark's bones, and the personal area networking implement used to control it is implanted in his forearm, and connected directly to his central nervous system. Powers After being critically injured during a battle with the Extremis-enhanced Mallen, Stark injects his nervous system with modified techno-organic virus-like body restructuring machines (the Extremis process). By rewriting his own biology, Stark is able to save his life, gain an enhanced healing factor, and partially merge with the Iron Man armor, superseding the need for bulky, AI-controlled armors in favor of lighter designs, technopathically controlled by his own brain. His enhanced technopathy extends to every piece of technology, limitless and effortlessly due to his ability to interface with communication satellites and wireless connections to increase his "range". Some components of the armor-sheath are now stored in Tony's body, able to be recalled, and extruded from his own skin, at will. Skills Tony Stark is an inventive genius whose expertise in the fields of mathematics, physics, chemistry, and computer science rivals that of Reed Richards, Hank Pym, and Bruce Banner, and his expertise in electrical engineering and mechanical engineering surpasses even theirs. He is regarded as one of the most intelligent characters in the Marvel Universe. He graduated with advanced degrees in physics and engineering at the age of 17 from Massachusetts Institute of Technology and further developed his knowledge ranging from artificial intelligence to quantum mechanics as time progressed. His expertise extends to his ingenuity in dealing with difficult situations, such as difficult foes and deathtraps, in which he is capable of using available tools, including his suit, in unorthodox but effective ways. He is well respected in the business world, able to command people's attention when he speaks on economic matters, having over the years built up several multi-million dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is noted for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as for his business ethics. Thus he immediately fired an employee who made profitable, but illegal, sales to Doctor Doom. He strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses. At a time when Stark was unable to use his armor for a period, he received some combat training from Captain America and has become physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. In addition, Stark possesses great business and political acumen. On multiple occasions he reacquired control of his companies after losing them amid corporate takeovers. Movelist Signature Moves * Unibeam: Iron Man fires a laser beam from his chest using the reactor placed inside. Can be used in midair. ** The critical version is called Repulsor Beam; it's bigger and does more damage. * Smart Bomb: Iron Man fires a bomb from his shoulders. This has Near and Far versions. ** The critical version is called Smarter Bombs and involves Iron Man firing three bombs which are faster and land all around the stage. * Repulsor Blast: Iron Man makes a cross-shaped overhead laser attack from his hands, hitting any opponent near him, knocking them back. ** The critical version is called Repulsor Spread and after it connects, Iron Man causes his reactor to force an instant repulsor explosion, blasting the opponent up into the air for a free hit. Fighting Techniques * Invincible Hook: '''Iron Man performs an vicious right hook which sends the opponent flying. * '''Rocket Boosters: Iron Man hovers up into the air, using the boosters on his feet and can do any normal and special attacks in the air, until the opponent attacks him or he gets hit. * Lock-On Missiles: '''Iron Man shoots three missiles from his back which tracks the opponent down from where they were as Iron Man shot the missiles. * '''Air Cyber Charge: '''Iron Man uses the boosters in his gauntlets and boots to charge at the opponent while airborne, knocking them down. * '''Power Grab: '''Iron Man grabs the opponent from the air, then uses his jet boots to fly overhead the opponent, then goes back upside down, smashing the opponent's head onto the floor. Other Moves * '''Grab: '''Iron Man turns the opponent around and blasts a beam from his hand on the opponent's back. Talent Mode * '''Flight: Iron Man can hover up into the mid-air, using the boosters on his feet and can do any normal and special attacks in the air, until the player makes him or he gets hit. Character Trait * Arc Reactor Overload: '''Iron Man gains a high strength boost, but when the strength boost runs out, Iron Man explodes taking 15% of his health. This can also damage his opponent. Super Move * '''Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist: Iron Man grabs the opponent and flies them into the air, electrocuting them through the gauntlets. In the air, he starts juggling them with repulsor blasts and missiles before finally flying above them and unibeaming them to the ground. Hyper Move * '''House Party: '''Iron Man blasts a unibeam. If he gets the opponent, he then uppercuts the opponent in the sky. While he is falling, many suits come to defeat the opponent. Mark XXII punches the opponent, then Mark XXVI blasts the opponent with a gamma ray. While the opponent is slowly falling. All seven suits blast beams, rockets and bullets at the opponent. Dominated Marvel * '''Supercharged Destruction: '''Iron Man activate multi rockets when opponent blast to the sky. While make a few when fly away to his opponent, control Proton Cannons to beam hits most of the powerful with supercharged Unibeam until sending the enemy into the air with an arcing dive attack, Iron Man fires a charged, into huge Unibeam to destroy opponent before kill and fall into ground. When Iron Man flies down onto the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Iron Man flies down onto the ground, slamming his fist into it, looking up and saying "Let's give this armor a test drive in kicking your ass!" in his computer style voice. before getting up. Victory Pose Iron Man laughs before taking off his helmet, showing his head, laughing at the opponent as he floats up into the air, saying in his normal voice "There's a reason i'm called the "INVINCIBLE" Iron Man, duh." Trival * Adrian Pasdar has voiced Iron Man in many video games, and cartoons. * Iron Man's stance is the same from Marvel vs Capcom. Category:Draconian characters Category:3rd-Party characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Males